1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensor and an image-capturing device.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an image-capturing device known in the related art that includes an image sensor equipped with image-capturing pixels and focus detection pixels (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2005-303409). The device executes focus detection based upon image signals output from the focus detection pixels through a first image-capturing operation and displays at a viewfinder liquid crystal display element an image constituted with image signals output from the image-capturing pixels through a second image-capturing operation.